Meeting the grandparents
by Aristania
Summary: Clow's parents find out all about his reincarnation and said boys new and unnecessary guardians. How much havoc will ensue with the constant prodding? READ and find out!
1. the HELL!

I know that I really need to be writing on my other stories but this one was WAYYYYY to hilarious to ignore! 'kay, here it is...

Previously...

Dear son,  
>It has recently come to our attention that you re-incarnated yourself along with making new guardians.<br>Your mother says shame on you for doing so by the way.  
>We will be coming to visit again to observe these new creatures and to make sure your original 'sons' are alright after you decided to leave them before your destined time. We shall arrive tomorow morning at the latest, be prepared for the unexpected boy. P.s. your mother will get the angels from their unneeded NEW mistress.<br>With love,  
>Mom and Dad...<p>

Clow- now Eli's face paled as the letter- to him- dropped to the floor like a boulder making a sound in the silent room that would have been worthy of the crater such an act would leave.  
>"RUBY MOON, SPINNER SUN come quickly!" Bellowed the young magician as he hopped from his favorite centuries old red arm chair and began pacing franticaly."Master, master where are you!" Both guardians yelled simaltaniously fearing for their master's well-being. When the pair finaly found their master they both sweat-dropped relizing that the boy had nearly given them heart attacks for nothing in particular, or so they hoped anyway.<br>"Yes master?" Spinner- or as Ruby liked to call him Suppi- asked tentatively aproaching his 'father's' panic stricken face. "Clow Reed's parents are coming later today into early tomorow to evaluate you two and to check up on their grandchildren.  
>Dress for the best and present yourselves humbly lest we be bombarded with statements of 'why didn't you teach these hellians better manners'. Your- dare I say- technical grandparents will do the rest.<br>Ruby felt her posture sag at the mention of their new task but Spinner looked positively giddy to empress his elders.  
>"typical", Ruby muttered but straitened up as soon as a sorceror with long black hair akin to her master in appearence popped up from out of nowhere RIGHT in front of HER!"Ahhhh!" The young moon-maiden screamed as she fell none to gently on her behind from the sheer shock of the situation."Well, little Yue never would do that. Your to excitable to be a true moon-guardian." The man observed with a smirk." Your early, and I know you and mother don't aprove but it still gives you no right to do that to them." Came he voice of Clow from her master's throat.<p>

At the Kinomoto residence...

"Oh Kero! Yue! Darlings where are you!" Called Clow's mother Jade."Okaa-san!" Screamed Keroberos as he stormed down the stairs not seeming to notice Yue until he had colided with the cantancarous guardian at the botom of the stairs.  
>"Keroberos, get OFF!" Yue screamed. Wisely choosing that moment to step in Jade cooed to her two favorite- not to mention ONLY in her books- grandchildren,"Nana Jade has brought you presents, come be the sweet little angels you and I both know you are and recieve them!"Sakura anime fell at the sacrine tone of the mysterious womans voice but didn't say a word after reciving a glare from the sweet old woman making her seem more hostile than even Li once had.<br>Yep, she was definately from the Li family. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind about that.  
>After the gift giving and openings were done Kero ended up with a little... OMG it's a frilly PINK DRESS. Sakura didn't dare laugh, however Yue left the room momentarily to gather himself in the living room when she sensed more magic signatures enter the house. Sakura inwardly groaned. Just more repair bills she'd have to pay for, maybe she should make Yue and Kero find jobs?<p>

Clow/Eli's POV...

When we welcomed ourselves in the the first thing that greeted us was a rich-alto laugh."OMG!" Ruby squealed. "Yue's actualy laughing! And not wearing the totaly same outfit that always looks so stiff and stupid!"  
>On both counts she was correct. Instead of his pristine judgement robes the moon guardian was wearing a cerulean yukata with traditional white bottoms. The edges of the outfit were elegantly lined in silver floral patterns.<br>All-in-all the outfit looked rather expensive so was mostlikely one of his mother's gifts- unless Clow had made it for Yue and he had just forgotten. Another thing out of place he noticed was that- as Ruby had pointed out- Yue was laughing uncontrolably. Oh god, is the world gonna end over this uncharacteristic events!  
>"Um, Yue what is so funny exactly?" Asked Spinner trying to seem unfaces by the maniacaly laughing Yue.<br>"Kero... bero... he...he's... that outfit! There!" Yue pointed as Jade came down the stairs holding a content plush version of Kero wearing a pink dress covered in gaudy gold frills and nursing a baby bottle of warm milk.  
>This time the whole room burst into another bout of laughter as Kero cried into his grandmother's chest that he was being picked on. So to protect her precious kitten from aquiring a wounded pride she magicked rolling pins to hit everyone but her other precious- Yue- on he head. BONK! "Pretty birdies :} ." The group of wack-job magicians muttered before passing out stone-cold on the Avlon's carpet. Sakura's last thoughts on the matter were,"Hoeee! How am I going to explain this to dad and Tori!"<p>

How was the first chapter? Favorite, or whatever you do but PLEASE atlest try to leave me some kind of comment.  
>If you like it I'll makesure to update! PROMISE, cross my heart hope to die! Later people (Waves exstaticaly)! <p>


	2. outrage

Yay! Chapter 2! For all those who reviewed, I love you! Gives reviewers HUGE flourecent rose.

Everyone awoke to the smell of bacon sizzling and pastries baking. It was sunday morning in the Kinomoto household and- apparently, they wouldn't know 'cause they were all unconscious- Yue had convinced his grandmother to allow him to cook breakfast for everyone. The food smelled just as heavenely as it's creator was- that's what Clow was thinking in the back of Eli's mind anyway- and Keroberos was in his full form drooling over the meal about to be placed in front of him by his "personal" chef.  
>"Oh, pity your awake." Came the snide voice of Jade from behind them. Her husband Nathaniel was obviously not surprised in the least and glad to be back on his wife's good-side. Yue chose that moment to melt away the tension by bringing in a plate of deliscious looking food."You can stop wearing holes in the carpet Keroberos, your breakfast is served." Stated Yue dryly as said leon-guardian was at the table and seated in record time. Yue sighed tiredly before colapsing into a near-bye Eli (Clow) was the first to ask the problem."Yue, your not feeling well?" It was really more of a statement than a question, this everyone new without a doubt."Well after the incident with *yawn* the rolling pins I was rather worried and couldn't sleep for fear my healing capabilities might be needed *yawn*while I was sleeping. If that happened and I was too late for some reason I'd *yawn* never forgive my...self." Yue slurred sleepily.<br>"Never do that again! Your not just some random construct! Can't you see that your more than that you arogant, headache inducing, sweet, gentle, angelic ." Clow had taken over and started rambling as he shook Yue's shoulders mercillesly not even relizing the guardian's shocked features losing their life as the moon-being fell into a deep slumber.  
>"Ah, son? Clow? Clow! CLOW ERIOL REED!" His fathered screamed. This snapped the incarnation from his stupor long enough to cause him to look down at the being in his arms. He looked on face filled with shock."He's actualy worried himself sick!"<br>Eli whispered as he regained control from his past life. And it was true. The angel's- HIS angel- face was tinted a pale red,  
>dark pink from fever. His breathing was labored and coming in short gasps. His parnts didn't know what to think when their son started crying.<p>

Sorry it's so short. My computer crashed and I'm only alloted so much tim on my parents. REVIEW! And remember well young grasshopper, "Hell hath no fury like a omen scorned!" 


	3. Old melody

Yay! As promised, an update! I was recently looking over my fan-fics- CCS AND YuYuHakusho- and I just now realized that a lot of them have my two favorite characters- Yue and Kurama- in either sick beds or other dangerous situations. I think I'm addicted to drama and suspense. A lot of my stories are turning out like soap operas! Or so my mother calls them. Also, I'm using the Japanese translations in almost all of my CCS stories now, so if it switches on you then that's why. Any way, have fun!

Eriol was still staring dumbly at the floor even after Yue had been carried up to the guest bedroom to lie down. "Clow, son, you need to get up. That little girl doesn't know how to lower fevers." Spoke his mother calmly. She still got no reply. "Listen boy, if you don't get up there he may DIE!" Half-yelled his father. That got him moving for sure. Tears dried up and forgotten, Clow took over Eriol' s body and raced up the stairs as if the bloody hounds of Hades were hot on his trail. The reincarnation was by HIS- self proclaimed- angel's side in less than five seconds running cool healing energy down his back and neck while at the same time attempting to sing to the being. Needless to say, the off key pitches and sourly missed high notes awoke Yue who proceeded to sing in perfect harmony with the boy until the melody was once again beautiful. Amazed beyond belief at the moon child's voice, Eriol began to sing a song that he was sure Yue new, but also one that no one else could sing even if they new the lyrics by heart. It was a song that Clow had composed especially for Yue to harmonize.

_In the master's garden, _

_In the master's garden there are a many g lade,_

_Of willow flowers, lilies, love and forget-me-nots in the shade;_

_On moonlit nights I wander, thru meadows, here and gone,_

_But none I find as lovely as the garden's little lawn;_

_In the master's garden as I laze about in the s hade,_

_The master sings it to me as a mindless dreamer's daze._

Yue' s voice, though strained, could still pass as a soprano's any day while technically being a rich tenor. It always amazed Clow and astounded Eriol to no end. They adored his singing for a while before it gave way to the virus and the precious angel had to stop. It was almost mid-night and though his temperature had gone down his fever hadn't completely broken. It was a start but Eriol was secretly glad to know it wasn't over. It would mean spending more time with the guardian and he was definitely excited about that.

Okay, tell me what you think so far.


	4. bath time

I've found hilarious inspiration! For you my dear readers!

Eriol groggily awoke to a slight buzzing from the general direction of Sakura's room. "It'll probably take at least twenty more alarm clocks going off before SHE'LL wake." Thought Eriol dryly. Pulling himself up from his knees the reincarnation was about to leave when Yue stirred at his side. "What's wrong?" Eriol asked assuming the being to be awake. No answer. He tried asking again. No answer. Well yet again he tried and third time turned out to be the charm. Yue answered with a raspy tone so unlike him saying, "Did Fiery set the kitchen aflame again? It's so hot in here he might as well have." Eriol laughed at this, which brought a small smile to grace Yue' s lips. At that moment he thought Yue was the most beautiful being in the entire world. "Yue dear! It's time to bathe!" Jade yelled from across the hall where she had opened a portal and was using one of the large Reed in ground tubs to successfully bathe Cerberus without the help of Bubbles who, like Yue, was feeling a bit under the weather. "Coming Okaa-san!" Yue called back drearily. Not because he didn't love his grandmother but because the prospect of getting wet didn't really suit his fancy. Yue had just arrived and he was already regretting obeying Clow' s mother who was unintentionally torturing him by further diminishing his reputation as the cold, unfeeling judgment maker with the use of brightly colored stones and clips. He knew his hair was ridiculously long but did she really HAVE to use that many PINK hairclips! But the pain was short lived as his hair was in such a large quantity, even if he had held the large, precariously perched, mass of hair with a bright neon sign no one would have noticed thru the thick silken strands. After his hair was pulled back Yue, with the aide of Dark, was situated into the large pool like bath and left to clean himself and soak…

The Kinomoto household only had two bathrooms. The guest bathroom, which currently hosted Nakuru who was doing Sakura's make-up for her upcoming date with Syaoran (THAT will definitely go over well), and Touya' s personal bath which was currently being used by Touya himself who had to get ready for a job interview. Both parties had make it perfectly clear that the first person who bothered either of them would be used as an example for the others so it was definitely out of the question to ask if he could simply 'borrow' the bathroom for a moment so he might use it. But no, Eriol wasn't stupid enough to do that so he just decided to use one of the bathrooms inside the Reed estate. After entering the portal Eriol was relived to find that it immediately led to a bathroom so he wouldn't have to search- Clow' s memories or the sizable estate. After reliving himself only then did he notice the other presence in the room. Curiosity getting the better of him Eriol decided to find out who it was. Walking on the tips of his toes Eriol soon came to a large curtained off section (the bathroom is about the size of a public pool). Peering inside gave him even greater joy. Lounging in a HUGE in ground tub filled to the brim with bubbles was none other than Yue. His hair was pulled up into a monstrously large and messy bun on the top of his head with some bits falling out of the numerous clips to scatter themselves over the being's slender neck and slightly rosy cheeks. His leg was raised from the water slightly as he gently ran a soapy swatch of cloth over the appendage. Looking at the moon guardian now, Eriol couldn't help but drool and he new for a fact that Clow was drooling too. The pose was provocative to say the least but it was also almost graceful the way his slender frame was so delicately positioned. Sneaking up behind the bathing beauty Eriol covered his eyes and made a show of playing 'guess who's behind you'. Yue, of course, knew the answer but he played along any way. After finished with his little guessing game Eriol stood up and grinned like the Cheshire cat before tossing his top off and jumping in to the tub spraying Yue and everything else with soap suds. "Was that really necessary?" Yue asked unfazed. "Absolutely!" Chirped Eriol gleefully. "How childish of you." Yue smirked wryly remembering how many times Clow had done this exact same thing and how they had always ended up… "Oh dear." Thought Yue remembering how these little scuffles always ended. "I'm sorry, it's time for me to get out." Yue stuttered lamely before attempting- in vain- to leave the tub. "Your not going any where, not this time." Eriol whispered huskily before claiming the moon angel's lips in a passionate kiss causing him to moan. Eriol smirked wickedly ready to move lower before an enraged shout of, "Get the HELL off of my baby brother you creep!" Was heard from by the door, which he had forgotten to lock. "Shit!" Eriol cursed under his breath as he tried to make it seem more innocent than it was. "It was an accident Kero, really. I tripped on the tub when I dropped my glasses and in attempting to break my fall Yue grabbed on to my shirt but it ripped off and I accidentally landed lips first, honest! Isn't that right Yue?" Eriol asked winking and giving the being a pleading look that was answered with a simple stare. Kero having seen Eriol's shirt by the door, to far away from the tub to have just fallen off, didn't believe a word of this and made his decision based on that discovery. "I'll give you ten seconds." He breathed, smoke illuminating his breathe.

"Ten seconds before I kill you for coming on to my little brother like that! So you better run because I've already started counting and your times half over!" He bellowed as Eriol raced to get out of the water with his heavy garments. "3…2…1, ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Fire spurted from Cerberus' mouth as he attempted to roast the magician and simultaneously neuter him with his huge claws. Eriol was running for his life until Yue came to stop Kero but got knocked unconscious due to one of his brother's missed attacks hitting him in his weakened state. That definitely got the guardian beast's attention and he cried all afternoon over how he should've been more careful around his 'sweet little moon-child'- who he never called as such unless in dire peril- and forgot all about Eriol… for the time being.

So, tell me what you think. None of my stories will ever have smut in them but this is pretty good. Try and leave me some good ideas for the next chapter okay. One of the key points of being a writer is responding to your audiences' comments to make sure their satisfied but still make sure your also satisfied with your story. I can't do that if you guys don't review though.


End file.
